Systems that facilitate the positioning and movement of a payload within a defined space are used in a wide variety of applications. For example, aerial cabling systems are used in the field of photography and in the motion picture industry to move a camera across a scene and position the camera at desired locations within the scene. Aerial cabling systems are also used at indoor sporting events to move a camera across a playing field and position the camera at desired locations within the playing field. Aerial cabling systems are also used in manufacturing, construction, and other materials management industries to hoist and transfer various types of materials from one point to another within a defined space.